Life Or Death
by AnimeLife
Summary: Inuyasha has betray Kagome!! Kagome went back to the well and hasn't come back in a year.......what will happen next??
1. OSWARISit

Life Or Death  
  
Chapter 1 By Jenny  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It Been 1 year since Kagome has visit the well....she was afraid of that Inuyasha Betray her again  
  
Will She Go Back?? Read And You Know!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1- OSWARI(Sit)  
  
"Inuyasha" say Miroku Inuyasha look at Miroku in a mystery way. "Inuyasha can't you just go and get Kagome, it been a year since Sango and I seen her"   
  
"How mant time Miroku has I told you?" "You know the answer so stop answering me" say Inuyasha angrily "You know I love Kikyou"  
  
"Inuyasha then I think me and Sango has no choice" say Miroku  
  
"Are You going to get her, but u don't has the jewel" say Inuyasha smirking  
  
"Oswari" "Oswari" "Oswari" came Kagome voice, Inuyasha fell to the ground so hard he can't even say "Stop".  
  
"See Inuyasha if you're not bringing back Kagome but we has no choice but to let you here Kagome voice." say Miroku who was smirking now.  
  
"Okie Okie I'm going to get her gee...." say Inuyasha  
  
"Oswari" "Oswari" came Kagome voice again  
  
"What did you say Inuyasha, I can't hear you" say Miroku   
  
"Oswari" "Oswari" "Oswari" came Kagome voice  
  
Inuyasha shouted " I SAID I"M GOING TO GET HER" "HAPPY NOW MIROKU"   
  
Miroku shut the voice recorder away and said, "Good Now Go Before I Put It On Again"  
  
"Miroku where did you get that??" say Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome gave it to me and say if Inuyasha is a bad doggie then I has to put this record thingy and make you Sit" say Miroku happily  
  
"Dammmmnnn If I ever saw Kagome I'm going to kill her" say Inuyasha heading to the well  
  
Sango and Shippou came over to where Miroku was and said, "Kagome is a genius, it is a good thing she gave us this recorder thingy."   
  
Miroku laugh and said,"I wonder will Inuyasha ever betray Kagome again..............  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Well Well um..that the end of Chapter 1 Mari will write next ^^'  
  
Here a poem...  
  
Pray  
  
By Jenny  
  
Every Christmas I knew we were praying.....  
  
But we are far apart....  
  
I trust you, but did you trust me?...  
  
Then I knew We Will alway pray together from night to moring....  
  
because we're in Love........... 


	2. Old Habits Renewed

Yay! It's Mary's turn to write! Okay… so here's the second chapter ^^

**Chapter 2**

            Inuyasha walked slowly up to the well… should he really be doing this? Who cares if the others missed Kagome? They'll live… After all, he'd been getting along fine without her, and he was the one who missed her the most…. But he'd never tell that to anyone… No, he didn't have to go get her. He would just go back to Kaede's hut like nothing ever happened.

            So he started walking.

            "Osuwari!"

            Crash.

            "Dammit Miroku, you're as stubborn as I am!"

            "Osuwari!"

            "OKAY! I'M GOING!" Inuyasha jumped through the well as soon as he got a chance to stand, and went on his way. When he climbed out, he was forward in Kagome's time; same thing that always used to happen. 

            Without even thinking, he picked up her scent on the slight breeze and headed towards the side of the house where her bedroom window was. 

            Kagome sat at her desk in her room, working on her homework. Buyo was lying on his back on top of Kagome's bed, swatting at dust particles floating in the air. Kagome watched him for a while, happy to take a break from algebra, when Buyo suddenly flipped over into a pouncing position and faced the window. He smelled something… a smell that could only mean 'play time' with a certain hanyou. He gave a terrified look out the window and bolted; no way in hell was he going to suffer through being swung around by the paws and being forced to dance. 

            "What's wrong with him?" Kagome wondered out loud. She walked over to the open window and looked around. Nothing unusual there… just her back yard, the same way it's been the whole time. When she turned her back though, she didn't notice Inuyasha jump into a tree directly outside her window. 

            She sat back down at her desk and continued her algebra problems which were assigned to her over the weekend. Ah, the weekend… her mind wandered over to what her plans were for the two days off from school… 

            A thud behind her made her jump. She whipped around and saw Inuyasha standing there, sniffing with a disgusted look on his face. 

            "Man, this place still stinks like it used to." He turned to Kagome and added, "Come on. We're going back to my time for a while."

            "What?! You— I haven't seen you in a year— and you think you can just come in through my window and carry me off after you left me for my incarnation? No, I'm sorry, but you can just go back without me and live the rest of your 'happy' life with Kikyo."

            "Are you still mad about that? …Whatever. Look, it's not for me, it's for the others. They used that stupid talk-wrecker thing on me until I agreed to come bring you back to see them. Now come on! I don't have all day!"

            "I can't just up and leave! Let me go tell my mother that I'm—"

            Inuyasha yanked her hard by the wrist and jumped out the window with her. He dragged her all the way back to the well, despite her high-pitched, shrieked protests. 

            "I would rather get this over with as soon as I can than wait around for you to tell your mommy about it. Now come on."

            "Osuwari!"

            Crash. 

            "What the hell did you do that for?!"

            "I need to tell my mother that I'm going! It's not like a year ago, when it wasn't entirely unexpected of me to just leave without warning. And I think I want to pack some things, too….," Kagome replied as she started walking back to her house and in through the back door. Quite peeved, Inuyasha reluctantly fallowed her to wait inside while she got all her things, not wanting to risk another 'osuwari'. 


	3. Back To The Well

Life Or Death  
  
By Jenny Zhang  
  
Chapter 3- Back To The Well  
  
Yay It My Turn to write lolz well hope you enjoy Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha watch Kagome pack, and said, "You haven't change a bit I seem, still that green uniform" Kagome didn't answer, she continue packing.  
  
"Dammnn why isnt she answer me" Inuyasha Growl."   
  
Kagome when to the kitchen and said, "Mom I'm going back to the well"   
  
Kagome's Mom nodded and say "It is a good thing that you want to go back and make-up with Inuyasha, I seen you upset ever since you came back last time and I'm glad that you smile again" "Be Careful Kagome and Come back soon" Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha was listening to every word Kagome's mom say, and can't believe that Kagome never smile after she came back. Inuyasha smirk when Kagome came out and say "well well seen that you are very happy that I came and get you" Kagome didn't answer, she just went straight to the well.   
  
"KAGOME" shouted Inuyasha   
  
"OSUWARI" yell Kagome Inuyasha face went to the ground again and growl like a dog. "Stop Growling Inuyasha before I deciede not to go back and let Miroku and Sango use the record to tell you to OSUWARI" Inuyasha fell again   
  
"Dammnnn Kagome why did you say the last OSUWARI for?" Kagome jump into the well "Hey Kagome wait up" but Kagome didn't listen. "I am so going to get you" Inuyasha yell.  
  
Kagome climb up the well before she know it Inuyasha was there. "Kagome" yell Inuyasha Kagome look down and before she know it she fell. "KAGOME" yell Inuyasha again, Inuyasha hurry over and before they both known Kagome was on top of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, Kagome quicky get up from Inuyasha then slap Inuyasha and Scream "PREVENT" Miroku and Sango heard the scream and hurry over to the well there they saw Kagome slapping Inuyasha again...........  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Hehe It will end there and it a Cliffhanger ^0^" well Mary will write the next chapter ^^"   
  
Today we update 2 chapter ^^" Chapter 2 and 3@!!! 


	4. A Few Explinations

Yay! I get to write more! Yay! Okay… so here's chapter 4…

            "KAGOME!!!" squealed a little ball of red fur as it flew into her arms.

            "Shippo! Oh, hi Sango!" Kagome said as she noticed Sango and Miroku rushing towards her.

            "Kagome! I'm so glad to see you after so long!" Sango said, giving her best friend a hug. "How are you?"

            "I'm good. How are you? I'm surprised you're still alive after having to live around these two," she said with a laugh and pointed to Miroku and Inuyasha.

            "Is that all the greeting that I get after not seeing you for a year?" Miroku asked with what he must have thought was a pathetic look on his face.

            "Oh sorry. Do you want a hug, too?" she teased.

            Miroku nodded as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

            Kagome hugged him, but only to fell his hand rest on her rump

            "Hey!" she said and pushed him away. She would have slapped him, but she hadn't seen any of her friends for so long that she quickly forgave him.

            "Sorry," he said, obviously not sorry at all.

            "Hey what am I, yesterday's left-overs? I'm being ignored over here!" Inuyasha pointed out.

            "That's because Kagome is happier to see us," Sango said.

            "Yeah. We didn't dump her for a dead girl made of clay," Shippo stated flatly from Kagome's shoulder.

            "Oh would you just let it go?! I already got what I deserved when Kikyo wouldn't accept me! She kept telling me off and said that she didn't want to get involved with me in case another reincarnation came through the well! Then she even had the nerve to go off with Kouga for a while!"

            "…And you never came back to apologize?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

            "…"

            "After you betrayed me to go fall in love with Kikyo all over again, only to be denied by her before she ran off with Kouga, you didn't think to come and apologize to me?!"

            "…I didn't think that—"

            "OSUWARI!"

            Smack.

            "Uuh… maybe this should be continued inside?" Sango suggested.

            "Yeah, Inuyasha, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Kagome huffed.

            Inuyasha twitched from the newly-formed crater on the ground.

            Inside Kaede's hut, Kagome was calming down a bit as she sipped at her tea. Sango had taken Miroku and Shippo outside so that Kagome and Inuyasha could talk, thankfully.

            "Inuyasha, why did you still hate me even after Kikyo was out of the picture?"

            "I never hated you, I just wanted to be with Kikyo more…"

            "But why didn't you ever come to me about it? Don't you still think of me as a friend?" Kagome asked. It was starting to show that she was beginning to feel rather hurt.

            "Yeah, but I didn't think that you'd forgive me…" he grumbled quietly.  It was true, but he also was afraid that if he had ever seen Kagome again, he might beg her to stay in his time with him, which he couldn't let himself do. Kagome belonged in the future where it was safer. In fact, to be perfectly honest, he had only tried to fall in love with Kikyo again so that he wouldn't need Kagome… he hated putting her in danger by bringing her back here. She didn't belong here. It wasn't safe for her. End of discussion.

            "Inuyasha, I would forgive you; you should have known that," Kagome said comfortingly as she made to scratch his ears. She understood now… poor Inuyasha must have fallen to pieces when Kikyo left him alone and without anyone… "But I still want to know… why did you choose her over me? That horrible witch… I knew she wasn't going to have the same feelings for you…" Kagome scowled at the floor and gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha happy together. 

            Inuyasha stopped purring when Kagome stopped scratching… she had started to look kind of angry… did he miss something? Oh that's right… she asked about Kikyo… "Do you really want to know why I chose her?"

            "Yes."

            Inuyasha sighed and looked at a spot on the wall, which had suddenly become very interesting. "I was trying to protect you."

            "What? By trying to have a dead miko love you?"

            "No, by distracting myself from you… I didn't want to need you in this time… it still isn't safe…"

            "Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place? It would have saved me a lot of sadness…"

            "I thought it would be easier if you were mad at me…"

            I know, Inuyasha was completely out of character… but I just couldn't stand having Kikyo be in the way! I HATE her! Grr… okay, so now that this chappie is up, it's Jenny's turn to write! Yay! I wonder what she'll think of next…      


	5. Kikyou's Return

Life Or Dead  
  
Chapter 5 by Jenny  
  
Chapter 5- Kikyou's Return  
  
  
  
"Then you should tell me" said, Kagome "I could at least go back to the future but why do you want me to be mad at you?" Inuyasha look at Kagome with his eye in a "why do you care way!!"   
  
Kagome growl at him then start scratching his ears again. Inuyasha start purring then grab kagome waist and put kagome into a big hug (oo isnt he sweet) "I care about you Kagome but I want you to be mad at me because it would be better if you think I hate you so you won't come back!" Kagome stop scratching his ears and hug him.  
  
Then Inuyasha feel like a tornado will be coming he look outside. Then it stop and a wolves with a girl on his back appear. "Kouga and Kikyou" say Kagome   
  
"Yo Kagome, Yo inucaroo"(it mean stupid dog but I think it spell wrong o well) said, Kouga Inuyasha look at Kouga in a angry way but before he say anything kikyou look at inuyasha and kagome.  
  
"So inuyasha, you go out with Kagome do you" said Kikyo smiking. Kouga look at inuyasha with a evil stares then look away. Inuyasha smirk knowing Kouga don't has a thing with Kikyou, but still has the thing with Kagome.  
  
"Kouga" say Inuyasha smirking "I heard you love Kikyou, but you refuse to do anything with her, am I right?" Kouga glared at him. Kouga wanted so much to kill inuyasha with his attack but Kagome and Kikyou was there.  
  
"Inuyasha" say Kouga "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME" Kagome look at Kouga in a confuse way. Kikyou wanted so much to leave but she knows Kouga doesn't like her but he love Kagome, but Kagome alway refuse to be with him.  
  
"Kouga" say Kagome "How....are....you.." Kagome was nerous when she is around him but she doesn't know what the nerous thing mean.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome and said, "to tell ya all the trust I love Kagome" Kouga look like he want to kill him, Kikyou stared at him in a calm way, and Kagome blush  
  
Inuyasha kiss Kagome before she say anything. Just then Miroku, Sango and Shippou came into the Hut. Miroku put his hand on Shippou and said, "This is not a part a children can look at" Kirara blink in a cute way. Kagome wanted so much to be out of Inuyasha arms because he was kissing her too much and she need air. Kagome also wanted Miroku would turn on the recorder so Inuyasha could sit.  
  
Then finally he let go of Kagome..........  
  
To Be Continue  
  
Is It short?? well Mary will write the next chapter so....come back soon ^0^ I wonder what Mary will write umm.....  
  
Evil Jenny : I Know, I know  
  
What??  
  
Evil Jenny: Kagome slap Inuyasha and hahahaha  
  
Give me a break evil me... 


End file.
